UNA VIDA COMPLICADA O PERSONA COMPLICADA?
by VAMP-ever
Summary: Ella una estudiante de chef terminando su carrera, con muchos problemas en su familia y un corazón roto por los problemas.Él un chef consumado pero muy solitario. Podrá el amor curar un corazón roto y una alma solitaria.mi primera historia
1. CHAPTER 1 PROLOGO

Hola esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste. Si les gusta o no seguire escribiendo por que necesito desahogarme un poco.

Una vida complicada o persona complicada? cual de las 2 es una historia basada en un momento de mi vida donde todo me cae encima y trato cosas que vivimos dia a dia en todo el mundo aqui se las dejo.

bueno se cuidan.

* * *

La vida es muy complicada pero empeora cuando tenemos que ser fuertes y mantenernos firmes por nuestros padres y hermanos. Cuando no tenemos quien nos ayude a levantarnos cuando caemos pero tenemos y sentimos la necesidad de ayudar a levantar y reconstruir a nuestros amigos y familia mientras nosotros estamos rotos y tratamos de levantarnos a como podamos.

CAPITULO 1

Hola me llamo Isabella tengo 21 años y vivo en Forks y les contare mi historia es complicada para mi pero tal vez no tanto para ustedes. Nací en SEATLE un lugar muy caliente, mis papas RENE mi mama es una persona muy buena cristiana ante todo pone primero a sus hijos que cualquier cosa ama de casa, chofer y asistente de una contadora amiga suya llamada CARMEN alguien que podríamos calzar de loca a veces y CHARLIE mi papa bueno el es policía y trabaja de noche y simplemente nunca lo vemos y siempre tenemos problemas se casaron muy jóvenes y me tuvieron 1 año después de casarse al año y 3 meses nació EMMET que es mi amigo y hermano hacemos todo juntos es una persona muy traviesa y a mí me arrastraba a cada travesura como verán el me mandaba y me hace reír años después llego mi primo Jasper que diré del enano tiene un carácter muy pasivo pero muy sensible con las emociones de la familia bueno después llego mi amiga Alice una personita muy inquieta, llena de energía muy coqueta y bailarina y con una facilidad de predecir lo que va a pasar de primera como ven mi familia es grande y como toda familia tenemos problemas pero los problemas se agravaron con los años como dicen con un dedo no podemos tapar el sol y eso mismo fue lo que hicieron mis papas tapar con un dedo los problemas que habían latentes.


	2. EL INICIO DE TODO PARTE I

HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

* * *

Capitulo2

EL INICIO DE TODO PARTE I

**BELLA POV**

Hola bella!!! – **ay esta Alice mi mejor amiga siempre tan alegre y pensar que yo me estoy muriendo espero que no se note**- como andas?

Bien Alice y tu – **espero que me crea nunca se me dan las mentiras.**

Súper feliz tu primo Jasper es mi alma gemela – **si Alice esta perdidamente enamorada de mi primo el cual le corresponde pero ninguno de los 2 dice nada.**

Ay Alice algún día se lo dirás que estas súper enamorada.

Bueno Bella se lo diré cuando el destino lo quiera – **esta enana con sus locuras del destino** - pero me vas a decir por qué estas tan triste a mi no me engañas yo se que estas mal así que dime ya Isabella Mary Swan.- rayos se está enojando y está poniendo esta cara de cordero a medio morir ni modo le tendré que contar.

Ok te voy a contar Alice pero aquí no por fa no es el lugar adecuado más bien termina de cocinar el lomito a las brasas – **si se lo están imaginando bien Alice y yo estamos terminando nuestra carrera de Chef Profesionales ya casi nos graduamos estamos terminando nuestra practica en el hotel AMANECER donde trabaja el hermano y dios griego Edward Cullen el cual es el hermano de mi amiga alice, osea, complicado.**

Ok Bells más tarde.- **oh dios ahi esta mi dios griego se ve tan guapo con su uniforme y esos ojos tan profundos.**

Bells, Bella, Isabella

Si que pasa Alice - **porque me estará gritando ahora esta enana maléfica**

Lo que pasa Bells es que te llevo llamando casi 10 min y ni me paras las bolas que te pasa?

En serio, ni te oí y no me pasa absolutamente nada.

Si y yo sé porque Bells a mi no me vengas que no te pasa nada- **rayos.**

A ver Alice según tu porque estoy tan distraida–** ay con que me saldrá ahora esta duende malefica mientras no se de cuenta que me gusta su hermano todo bien.**

Estabas viendo como boba al instructor Edward el cual es mi lindo hermano que esta por la pastelería –**rayos ya me descubrió viéndolo ahora quien la parara.**

Bella no me digas – **ay aquí vamos** –que te gusta Edward –**rayos tengo calor eso significa demonios **- Bells estas roja estas sonrojada - **ahora si estoy totalmente perdida.**

Belly Bells está enamorada que tierno awwwww - **si súper tierno tanto que no me atrevo a decirlo en voz y tanto para estar como un árbol de navidad.**

Alice cállate te van a escuchar – **grite no tan fuerte para que todo el mundo se de cuenta pero ay no Alice tiene lagrimas en los ojos la voy a hacer llorar.**

Ali perdon no quise gritarte por fa no llores - **bueno tal vez me allá alterado más de la cuenta, pero no quiero que nadie se entere, que no llore que no lloré odio verla llorar me parte el corazón.**

Ya Bella tranqui si no voy a llorar calmate –**demonios esta duende no iba a llorar me quiere manipular como siempre solo falta...**

Ok pero cierra tu boquita de acuerdo- **rayos me esta haciendo la carita eso solo significa problemas para mi.**

De acuerdo, pero cuando salgamos me cuentas que te pasa y que sientes por el Chef perfect ok - **Chef perfect?**

Chef perfect? –**Alice y sus nombres aunque le queda es perfecto en todo cuando camina, cocina, y en tantas cosas.**

**Si lo admito me enamore del Chef Edward Cullen el ser más perfecto del mundo con su piel tan pálida esos ojos verdes esmeralda en los que me pierdo cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran, su pelo color bronce todo despeinado que le da un toque tan sensual y sexy. El único problema es perfecto y no hay forma de que ese hombre tan angelicalmente perfecto un adonis en toda la palabra se enamore de una chica tan simple y tan sin gracia como yo. Gracias a dios la duende no lee mis pensamientos porque si se diera cuenta de lo que pienso que dios se apiade de mi.**

Si PER FEC TO, aunque sea mi hermanito puedo decir esta como quiere.

Ok duende ya entendí -**bufe es que esta duende se pasa no soy retrasada para que me lo deletree**.

**ALICE POV**

**Mmm mi mejor amiga enamorada de mi hermano Edward alias Chef perfect esto me gusta Edward necesita a alguien como Bella sería perfecto que fueran novios serian una pareja tan tierna. Pero no nos ganarían a mi Jas y a mi ay lo amo tanto pero ojala se diera cuenta cuanto lo amo tal vez tenga que hacerle caso a Bella y decirle o darle un empujoncito chiquito para que se de cuenta.**

**Pero estoy muy preocupada los ojos de Bella y los de Emmet están muy tristes desde hace semanas y me doy cuenta porque él no molesta ni hace bromas eso es raro y Bella anda como deprimida. Bueno pero me daré cuenta de todo después del trabajo como que me llamo MARIE ALICE CULLEN que no se me va a escapar.**

**EDWARD POV**

**Ay esta mi niña hermosa que le estará diciendo mi hermanita para que se sonroje tanto se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja cuanto la amo pero ella no me corresponde ella es un ángel y yo no estoy a su altura.**

Eddieeee!!!!!

Que, donde cuándo que pasa por que me grita señorita Delani –** genial tenia que venir la zorra de la cocina a sacarme de mi burbuja - **y mas respeto para uted soy el Chef Cullen o el instructor Cullen entendio?

Eddie por que estas tan distraído, bueno no importa te decía que si quieres salir a tomar una copa después de aquí? **– ok parece que ni atencion me pusó por que me sigue diciendo por ese feo apodo y lo peor otra vez con sus invitaciones si no fuera un caballero ……**

No Señorita Delani ya tengo planes con Emmet **– que se lo crea, que se lo crea**

Con Emmet el hermano de Swan –** me parece o dijo el apellido de mi ángel con desprecio que se cree esta para expresarse de esa forma de mi diosa ahora si me está enojando.**

Si con él, con el hermano de Isabella** –mi dulce y bella Isabella con esos ojos chocolates que me hipnotizan, ese pelo castaño ondulado que le cae en la espalda y con esa figura tan perfecta con cada curva en su lugar conel hermano de mi diosa mi bello tormento –** algún problema? y si lo hubiera no importa

No ninguno Eddie** – como odio ese apodo**

Y no me diga EDIE señorita Denali **– espero que entienda ya de una vez por todas rayos ya son las 5 y a esta hora sale Bella y Alice y no la veré hasta mañana di media vuelta y me fui corriendo de la pastelería, necesita ver a mi ángel antes de que se fuera.**

Alice !!!!!! **–llamé a la duende que iba con Bella hacia su auto ok ya volteo a ver y ahora que digo vamos Edward piensa ya se.**

Hola duende, Bella y como estas? **–que no se dé cuenta la duende pero cada vez que hablo con ella me pongo muy nervioso.**

Bien gracias Edward y tu como estas **–dios santo mi nombre en sus labios suena al paraíso –** muy bien gracias por preguntar Bella **– y mire esos ojos chocolates que me envuelven en una burbuja y me perdi en el paraiso de sus ojos.**

Yuju hola Edward!!! Te acuerdas de tu hermana que está aquí parada esperando por que me estabas llamando**– rayos esta duende interrumpiendo como siempre.**

Eh hola duende este ah mmm y para donde van chicas?

A la cafetería a hablar por? **– ok estoy en problemas que digo (bling) cierto se me había olvidado la reunión con mis padres.**

Es que mama y papa me llamaron hace un rato para que te recordara la cena de hoy en la noche **– esta duende como se le ocurre rodarme los ojos.**

Edward ya lo sé estate tranquilo llegare a tiempo como siempre , ahora adiós Eddie.

Duende no me digas así.

Así como Eddie.

Tú sabes Alice a lo que refiero así que no lo repitas.

Ok bye.

Adiós Alice, chao Bella

**ALICE POV **

**Mi hermano es tarado o que por que se le quedaria viendo como tonto a Bella será! no no puede ser o tal vez será posible. Tendré que interrogarlo mas tarde después de la cena, ahora a lo mas importante que tiene a Bells tan triste y si quiere a mi hermano y si es asi tendré que ver como juntarlos bueno ya llegamos a la cafeteria ahora operacion SABERLO TODO.**

ok Bella ahora si cuentame que te esta pasanso por que has estado tan triste ultimamente **- no lo puedo creer esa cara es que va a tratar de mentirme eso si que no.**

y Bella no trates de mentirme soy tu mejor amiga asi que dime sin mentiras sabes que me daré cuenta asi que empieza y quiero la verdad **- espero que entienda**

**BELLA POV**

Ok Alice te voy a contar lo que pasa -** rayos y yo que pensaba que podria mentirle pero me agarro antes de abrir mi boca bueno aqui vamos.**

Alice Charlie y Renné tienen problemas **- tome un respiro profundo esto no iba a ser fácil contarle a Ali los problemas y infidelidades de Charlie y los maltratos verbales hacia Renné y todo lo demás vamos Bella respira tu puedes es Alice respira inhala exhala ok aqui vamos -** Charlie engaño a Renné con Jessica la de la estación de policia y eso no es todo nos a maltratado verbalmente a mí y a Emmet desde hace 2 años.

**- se notaba que alice no esperaba esto yo siempre me hice la fuerte que no me afectaba nada cuando a papá le dispararon y casi muere yo actué como si nada pero que querian en serio que me pusiera a llorar con Renné y Emmet que me dejará caer con ellos y quien los iba a levantar si por eso siempre era la que no le afectaba pero en la noche lloraba como si la vida se fuera en eso**

Alice se que lo que estoy diciendo es duro tu nunca te diste cuenta de nada por que sim **- vamos Bella no llores mantente dura -** simplemente haciamos como si no pasara nada, Alice todas las noches me dormia entre gritos y cuando me despertaba habian mas gritos mi casa se ha vuelto el infierno en la tierra papá cree que ni yo ni Emmet sabemos nada pero Emmet siguio a papá y los vio no sabes como estaba Emy llegó furioso y llorando a mares a mi cuarto maldiciento a papá yo sabia que papá andaba en malos pasos y no preguntes como lo sabia simplemente lo sentia desde hace meses empece a verlo mas distante ya no esta en casa a la hora del almuerzo los dias libres tenia que trabajar pero cuando Emy me conto lo que vio caí en un abismo negro Emy y yo lloramos toda la noche gracias ah dios mamá no estaba y sabiamos que teniamos que contarle pero ninguno queria en un momento de la noche me calme me levante y fui al bosque a pensar y decidi -** esto es mas dificil de lo que pense ya no puedo mas y al fin solte a llorar desde hace meses no podia llorar no me permitia pero con Alice si podia ella me ha ayudado tanto en estos 6 meses si no fuera por ella y su alegria hubiera muerto - **que no queria vivir tome la decicion de suicidarme y asi no sufrir y dejar de oir los gritos e insultos que mis padres se mandaban o peor la indiferencia con la que nos trataba pero empeoraba si nos hablaba Charlie nos decia de las peores maneras ya no utilizaba losapodos de cuando eramos niñosyo antes era su princesa ahora era perra o mocosa estupida y a Emy no le decia campeón ahora es el estupidoretrasado o tarado. Decidi escribir una carta para Renné contandole la infidelidad de papá una vez que escribi la carta tome una pequeña cutter con una cuchilla filosa y me fui al parque donde alguna vez fui feliz con mi familia cuando llegué me sente en los columpios a llorar cogí la cutter y la puse en mi muñeca izquierda cuando iba a cortarme a parecio el chico mas guapo que habia visto recuerdo haber pensado que ya habia morido y que ese ángel venia a llevarme cuando me fije bien vi a una chica de mi edad bajita de pelo negro con cada punta mirando asi lados diferentes y bailaba alrededor de miángel como una bailarina pero cuando me fije en el ángel de nuevo vi una mueca que contenia una sonrisa pero cuando vi los ojos del ángel vi tristeza y una soledad inmensa en ese momento solte la cutter y la tire lejos cuando la solte empece a sollozar y tú llegaste corriendo sin perder gracia me consolaste me ayudaste a levantarme de donde habia caido sin darte cuenta Alice me salvaste tú y Edward me salvarón de morir en ese parque y nunca se los dije, pero ahora** - ya me era imposible seguir hablando mi llanto era incontrolable estaba tan encerada recordando esos momentos que no me percate de que Alice estaba llorando tambien y me abrazaba de una manera tan protectora y con tanto cariño. Cuando nos recuperamos segui con la historia nunca le contaba nada de esto a nadie me prometi a mí misma no contar nada a nadie y hacer como que nada pasó el dia que conoci a Alice pero ya era hora de sacar todo.**

pero ahora es tiempo de que sepas toda la historia, despues de ese día te volviste mi mejor amiga siempre estas conmigo y me torturabas con ir de compras **- no lo pude evitar y reí al recordar nuestras salidas de compras-** Emy y yo le contamos a mamá todo lo de Jessica al principio no nos creyó pero un dia siguió a papá y lo descubrió pero aún asi no hizo nada asi pasamos un año y las peleas aumentaron yo y Emy evitabamos estar en casa y una vez mas agradeci haberte conocido ese dia en el parque a ti y a tu hermano. Emmet y Edward se hicieron buenos amigos y eso nos permitio a mí y a Emmet estar fuera de casa mucho tiempo siempre estamos los cuatro yo, tú, Emmet y Edward en tu casa en fiestas donde fuera la amistad que nacio entre yo y tú y Emmet y Edward nos salvó a mia y a Emy de morir de depresion o cometer la estupides de matarnos sí Alice tiempo despues Emy me dijo que tambien trato de matarse pero se detuvo cuando pensó en mi y mamá y gracias a dios lo hizó-** la expresion de alice me dijo que si Emmet sabia que tambien yo casi me mató y le iba a responder-** si Alice Emy sabe que tambien lo intente pero no solo por esto que me has visto tan triste despues de año y medio mi papá dejo a Jessica nosotros pensamos que era por que habia abierto los ojos y se habia dado cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo, pero no fue asi si dejó a la maldita pero por alguien mas joven y bonita que Renne y Jessica la dejó por Lauren nuestra instructora cocina afrodisiaca y por esa maldita le pidio el divorcio a mamá pero ahi no para nos quiere dejar en la calle Alice. Mamá esta trabajando para Carmen una amiga de la escuela que es contadora que le dio trabajo de asistente pero ya no la vemos, Emy trabaja en la tienda de los Newton y tu sabes lo que odia a Mike y a mí no me dejan trabajar quiere que termine la carrera y que salga adelante y papá esta mientras revolcandose con esa zorra yo ya no puedo más es demasiado- y volvi a llorar ya los ojos me ardian de tanto llorar pero no podia parar llevaba 2 años guardando todo el dolor y resentimiento en contra de Jessica y ahora de la estupida de Lauren.

Bells no sabia nada de esto y cuanto lo siento tranquila llora todo lo que quieras lo necesitas jamás imagine que todo esto estaba pasando y menos que tú y Emmet casi se matan y menos no mucho que significamos yo y edward para ti y Emmet pero Bells tengo un duda Lauren no es novia de tu hermano? **- ya sabia que algo se me olvidaba**

si Alice era la novia de Emmet hasta que él la encontro en nuestra casa en la cama de mis padres revolcandose como las malditas sanguijuelas que son, sabes cuando se dieron cuenta ni ella ni mi papá se disculparon mas bien se rieron en la cara de Emmet por eso la gran tristeza de mi hermano es que no fue suficiente que ella lo engañara lo peor fue que lo engaño con mi papá **- .......... -** Alice tengo miedo por lo que pueda hacer no se que haria sin Emy a mi lado .

ya Bells tranquila Emy va a estar bien saldra de esta como tú y tu mamá ya sabes que cuentas con mis papás conmigo y con edward **- mi amiga siempre sabia como calmarme y si saldriamos adelante y mas con estos amigos que no nos dejaria caer.**

Gracias de veras alice eres la mejor **- y la abrace lo mas fuerte que podia.**

Ahora me diras que sientes por mi hermano aunque no hace falta que lo digas me doy cuenta por tú sonrojo jajajaja **- solo esta duende me podria cambiar de tema de esta forma pero por eso la quiero**

Alice callate si **- yo sabia que no iba a resultar callarla pero con intentar que pierdo**

no bella dimelo nesecito oirlo de ti no verlo.- **ok aqui vamos**

estoy estoy amm enmoradadetuhermanoedward**- por favor que no me haga repetirlo**

no te entendi nada Bells repitelo **- genial hoy tenia que hacerse la sorda rayos**

estoy enamorada de EDWARD tu hermano el chef perfect entendiste ALICE -** oh por dios solo esto me falta alice brincando como loca**

lo sabia, lo sabia

tienes que declararte Bells **- ay no esta seria osea habla en serio? ahora si esta loca de remate**

* * *

OK QUE LES PARECIO LA HISTORIA MAS ADELANTE SABRAN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD EN EL MOMENTO QUE CONOCIO A BELLA ASI QUE YA SABEN DEJENMEN UN REVIEW VAMOS SEAN BUENAS ASI ME VAN A MOTIVAR A SEGUIR DIGANME QUE LES PARECE Y SI QUIERE DEN IDEAS Y SUS OPINIONES ME ENCANTARA LEERLAS

BESOS DE V.A.C.21


	3. EL INICIO DE TODO PARTE II

HOLA NO SE ENOJEN NI NADA YA SE QUE TENGO RATO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO SALI DE VIAJE DE UN PRONTO A OTRO Y NO PUEDE ACTUALIZAR ANTES

* * *

CAPITULO 3

EL INICIO DE TODO PARTE II

**EDWARD POV**

**Me quede viendo a mi ángel irse con mi hermanita, se ve más linda que el día que la conocí en el parque hace 2 años atrás lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer nunca lo olvidaría aunque lo quisiera.**

**----------- FLASH BACK -----------**

**Yo y Alice íbamos caminando no me equivoco la duende iba danzando a mi alrededor esta tan emocionada por nuestra casa nueva me está mareando en serio en qué momento se me ocurrió aceptar venir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores cuando podría estar acomodando mis discos o tocando mi hermoso piano pero ya ni modo donde habrá un parque,**

Alice por favor para de dar vueltas me estas mareando – **que pare por favor – **y donde esta e – **oh dios mío quien es ese ángel que veo es hermosa su cabello castaño tan hermoso y su piel tan nívea se ve tan suave, dios será que morí y fui al cielo.**

Edward, Edward que te pasa reacciona por favor que tienes – **que pasa por que Alice me grita.**

Alice ya vi el parque vamos – **que no se mueva ese ángel mientras nos acercábamos me apareció una sonrisa de medio lado juro que si me pudiera ver parecería imbécil trate de esconderla con una mueca pero creo que no tuve mucho éxito** **porque la duende se estaba dando cuenta.**

Edward por que sonríes como idiot –** en eso se cayó de la nada y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo que extraño que mosca le pico ahora.**

ALICE!!!!!** – intente llamar pero ni me hizo caso cuando me di cuenta la vi con mi ángel que estaba llorando y mi hermana a su lado consolándola.**

Alice la conoces – **que la conozca por favor no me gusta ver llorar a mi ángel santo Cristo por que pienso en ella como mía ni la conozco y ya la quiero para mí y siento esta necesidad de protegerla y abrazarla que me pasa.**

No la conozco – **lastima hubiera sido muy conveniente para mi, que estoy pensando está llorando – **pero siento que seremos muy buenas amigas y que ahora me necesita** – Alice y sus locuras pero por mi ángel las olvidare – **ok** – y ahí me quede con Alice hasta que mi ángel se calmo y dejo de llorar. **

Gracias – **dijo aquel ángel con la voz más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra y cuando levanto la mirada me perdí en sus orbes chocolates y solo rompimos el contacto hasta que ella bajo la mirada y se dirigió a Alice toda sonrojada dios que hermosa se ve sonrojada.**

Hola y gracias de nuevo por consolarme y quedarse con una desconocida - ** linda, hermosa, divina dios no hay adjetivo que le llegue a esta belleza – **me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta más Bella – **hasta el nombre le queda bien Bella mi niña. Mi ángel.**

Hola y no fue nada Bella, mucho gusto me llamo Alice Cullen y este de sonrisa boba aquí presente es mi hermano Edward –**uy duende maléfico como se le ocurre decirme bobo.**

Hola Bella un gusto conocerte y como dijo Alice soy Edward estoy a tu disposición – **la hice sonrojar con eso que dije esta niña es la cosita más tierna y tímida que he visto pero me encanta así.**

Mucho gusto Alice, Edward –**mi nombre en sus labios suenan a gloria – **pero ya me tengo que ir** – a no que ni piense que la voy a dejar irse sola.**

Claro te deben de estar esperando – **que nos deje acompañarla por fa – **te podríamos acompañar ya es tarde y te puede pasar algo así nosotros estaremos más tranquilos si te dejamos en tu casa sana y salva te parece.

Acepta Bella, Edward tiene razón deja que te acompañemos –**linda mi hermana.**

MM. no se – **que linda que se ve pensando – **ok está bien solo porque ya estarde vamos entonces. 

**---------- FIN FLASH BACK ---------------**

**Que bello día aquel además de mi ángel, también me trajo a mi mejor amigo Emmet, aunque me molesta mucho lo quiero ahora que me acuerdo lo voy a llamar.**

Alo Emmet?

Si Edward soy yo a quien esperabas a Cameron Díaz tan pronto olvidaste a mi hermana jajaja– **si Emmet sabe que amo a su hermanita y nunca pierde para echármelo en cara.**

No Emmet sigo enamorado de tu hermana y solo comprobaba que eras tú y no Lauren – **que raro Emmet me acaba de gruñir cuando dije el nombre de Lauren.**

NO EDWARD ESA ZORRA NO ESTA NI ESTARÁ NUNCA MAS CONMIGO ENTENDISTE PARA QUE ME LLAMABAS – **ok esto está muy extraño Emmet nunca grita y por que la llamo zorra.**

Te llamaba para invitarte a almorzar si puedes como hace rato no te veo–**tal vez logre averiguar por qué esta tan enojado.**

Ok te veo donde siempre –** ok me acaba de tirar el teléfono esto está muy raro**

**MÁS TARDE EN EL RESTAURENTE**

Hola hermano te extrañaba ya.

Yo también Edward –** que pasara con emmet está muy triste y ni siquiera me dio un abrazo de oso como acostumbra aunque no me gustan **

Emmet que pasa no estás bien porque trataste a Lauren como zorra cuando habanos por teléfono –** tal vez no fue buena idea decir su nombre pero ni modo – **y no digas que no es nada se nota que estas mal

Está bien edward te lo voy a decir, aquí vamos no me interrumpas ok

Ok amigo cuéntame.

**POV EMMET**

**Bueno me va a tocar contar todo este lio.**

Ok edward lo que pasa es que Lauren – **hay como la odio – **me engaño con Charlie los descubrí en la cama de mis papas revolcándose – **no puede creer el descaro de que lo hicieran ahí**

Pero eso no es todo eso es lo mas reciente hace ya 2 años antes de conocernos atrape a mi papa con Jessica engañando a mi mama cuando los descubrí se lo conté a bella y ella se fue no se a donde cuando se fue trate de quitarme la vida pero cuando lo iba a hacer llego ella, contigo y Alice se puede decir que me salvaste la vida a mí y a mi bella – **espero que Edward no se enoje con todo esto como tiende a hacer tan dramático.**

Un momento emmet como así que te salve a ti y a mi bella? – **oh oh creo que solté más de lo que debía ya ni modo de por si el ama a mi belly bells aunque me da gracia de que diga que es suya si ni siquiera ** **se lo ha dicho.**

Lo que escuchas hermano me salvaste la vida cuando llegaron está a punto de tomar un montón de pastillas para morir y si Edward también salvaste a bella cuando ustedes aparecieron en el parque ella está a punto de cortarse para morir desangrada tu y Alice la salvaron de morir si no fuera por ustedes estaríamos muertos

Dios emmet hermano no sabia y como estas ahora después de todo esto

En realidad bella y yo ya superamos lo de querer morirnos además por aquel entonces no teníamos amigos como tú y Alice y eso nos ayudado mucho en realidad y con respecto a Lauren me dolió mucho pero no tanto como que fuera mi propio padre pero voy a estar bien – **eso espero de verdad**

Emmet sabes que tu y bella pueden contar conmigo y mi familia siempre y gracias por contarme todo esto

Gracias por escuchar bueno pero ahora comamos que tengo un hambrón increíble

Emmet tu siempre tienes hambre jajaja

Vamos entonces a comer amigo

* * *

bueno chicas aqui les dejo un capi mas por fa dejen un review es lindo leer los y ver que la historia gusta aunque sea para decir hola


	4. SORPRESAS A LA VISTA

**HOLA CHICAS BUENO A QUI ME TIENEN ME DISCULPO POR TENER LA HISTORIA ABANDONADA ESTUVE OCUPADA PERO AHORA SI ESTOY AQUI PARA TERMINAR EL SUFRIMIENTO AQUI LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPI Y PROMETO QUE PRONTO MAS RAPIDO DE LO QUE PIENSAN TENDRAN EL QUE SIGUE SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LAS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN SORPRESAS A LA VISTA **

* * *

a veces la vida nos da sorpresas que no creiamos posibles que las alla vamos imposibles como recuperar a alguien que creiamos perdido y nunca lo veriamos de nuevo o simplemente que nos cuenten que la persona que amamos siente lo mismo aunque la incredulidad nos gana. KVLE

CAPITULO 4

SORPRESAS A LA VISTA

**POV CARLISLE **

Cariño estoy preocupado

Por que amor

Que pasa si a los chicos no les gusta que Rose se venga a vivir acá tienen mucho tiempo sin verla

Amor no te preocupes lo van a aceptar, nuestros hijos son buenos no te preocupes mas bien apurate que ya casi es hora de cenar y los chicos van a llegar

Ok ya casi estoy listo –**espero que Esme tenga razón **

esta bien amor te veo abajo.

**POV EDWARD**

**no puedo creer todo lo que mi Bella a tenido que pasar y que estuvo a punto de morir simplemente me cuesta creer que ese angel tan hermoso estuvo a punto de dejar de existir y emmet dios saber todo lo que pasado no solo fue ver el primer engaño de su papa sino que el tuvo que ver como se revolcaba con su NOVIA nada mas y nada menos es increíble que no se a quebrado y siga adelante definitivamente me gane a un gran amigo y tras de eso conoci a mi angel. Mira ahí esta Alice quizás pueda averiguar como esta Bells.**

Alice ! **–espero que me alla oído**

Que pasa Edward ?

Nada hermanita solo quería que entraramos juntos

Ha bueno entonces vamos

Vamos **–genial ahora tengo a la duende colgando de mi brazo parece un monito jajaja**

De que te ries Eddie

Hay es que me acorde de una estupidez tu tranquila duende, bueno entramos **–si la duende se da cuenta de lo que me estaba riendo me mata vivo**

No me digas duende

Mamá papá ya llegamos** -mejor la corto sino que dios se apiade de mi **

hola como les fue hoy

bien mamá –**que gracioso Alice y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo **– y papá necesito hablar de algo con el **–tengo que contarle lo de bella tal vez me de un consejo o algo aunque tal vez Alice seria mejor en eso que papá**

esta en el despacho cielo y de paso si vas dile que la cena ya esta lista

ok voy a buscarlo entonces

**POV ALICE **

Corazón me ayudas a terminar de arreglar la mesa y asi me dices como te fue en clases y como va tu hermano en trabajo

Claro mamá vamos **–a mi madre nada se le escapa seguro quiere saber si hay avances con bella o del acoso de D´elani**

a ver hija cuéntame

bueno descubri que BellaestaenamoradadeEdward uy y mamá esa zorra de Tanya todavía esta tras el pobre de mi hermano ya no sabe como quitársela ni si quiera lo deja sabiendo que el es su profesor **-que no se de cuenta de lo que dije de Bella y Edward por fis por fis**

te entiendo hija yo tampoco la quiero esa familia es lo peor que hay en Forks sus hijas son unas regaladas mmm… espera que DIJISTE DE BELLA Y EDWARD alice dime soy tu madre

Bella esta enamorada de mi hermano mamá –**que estar pensando mamá parece mmm ¿feliz?**

Es es maravilloso pensé que nunca lo iba a aceptar si se nota un monton y tu hermano ya sabe

QUE claro que no mamá además Bells no sabe que siente él

Pues es tan obvio

Hola chicas de que hablaban y que es tan obvio **–genial papá siempre oportuno ahora no sabre que me quiso decir mamá aunque tengo una idea **

hija por que me estas haciendo ese pucherito que hice

nada papi nada tranquilo

bueno hora de comer la mesa ya esta servida y después hablamos

ok –**mmm me pregunto que nos quieren decir nuestros padres.**

**POV CARLISLE**

Bueno chicos les quiero contar que su prima Rosalie va a venir a vivir con nosotros ya se que hace años no la ven, pero su prima necesita a su familia mas que nunca -

Y eso porque papa ?

Lo que pasa hija es que su prima quedo huérfana como ya saben hace un par de años se acuerdan cierto - **espero que se acuerden para no tener que contar la historia**

Por supuesto que nos acordamos pero a que viene la muerte de nuestros tios ha que Rose viva aquí – **pregunto Edward**

Como sabran su prima quedo al cuidado de un famliar de James el esposo de su tia, creo que se llama Royce King bueno lo que paso es que el estuvo acosando a su prima hasta que esta lo denuncio y necesita alejarse de los angeles y nosotros le ofrecimos que viviera con nosotros y asi pudiera empezar desde cero, pero antes de que llegue su madre y yo queríamos saber si les parece

Oh por dios pobre Rose y por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo, además asi tendre con quien ir de compras con Bella y conmigo – **dijo mi niña**

claro que esta bien padre - **y ese es mi hijo **

bueno eso era todo lo que le queríamos decir asi que me voy a acostar mañana tengo una cirugía muy temprano

esta bien papi buenas noches ….ah y papi cuando llega Rose –**pregunto Alice**

llega dentro de 3 dias, buenas noches hija

vienes cariño – **y veo a mi hermosa esposa**

mama puedo hablar contigo un segundo

claro mi amor, en un momento subo amor

ok cariño, buenas noches chicos

buenas noches papa - **dijeron a unisono mis hijos me alegro tanto que tomaran también la noticia, bueno hora de dormir.**

**POV ALICE**

**Bueno ahora a ver que quiso decir mama**

ali de que querías hablar conmigo

mama que quisiste decir sobre Bella y Edward cuando dijiste que se notaba?

Ay cariño no me digas que no lo has notado

No estoy segura por eso te estoy preguntando mama – **solo necito atar cabos y confirmarlo y después a idear un plan**

Alice a tu hermano se le nota el amor por bella cada vez que habla o la ve hasta un ciego lo ve menos los implicados y cuando dijiste que Bella quiere a tu hermano me alegraste ella es my especial – **cuanta razón tiene mama**

Gracias mama solo necesitaba estar segura – **ahora a buscar a Edward para que confiese**

Bueno cariño me voy a dormir

Que descanses mama

**Donde podrá estar bueno por la música de piano debería estar**

Edward podemos hablar un rato? - **y dejo de tocar para verme parece enojado pero no importa**

Alice sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy tocando

Ya lo se, pero necesito hablar contigo puedes por fa - **usemos mi carita seguro que no lo resiste **

alice no hagas caras ok, esta bien vamos a hablar ven aca y siéntate – **bueno el banquillo del piano es el mejor lugar pero voy a obtener lo que necesito.**

Bueno alice de que quieres hablar

Edward te gusta Bella? – **uy si esto no tiene precio esta sonrojado eso solo quiere decir…**

Vamos Edward responde la quieres, no me voy a enojar ni nada dimelo por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa….

ALICE CALLATE OK SI ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ISABELLA SWAN CONTENTA - **uy hermanito no sabes cuanto no sabes jijiji**

Si estoy contenta por que me lo contaste, ahora hermanito tienes que decírselo Bella

Estas loca no lo voy a hacer ella no me quiere me ve como tu hermano y el mejor amigo de su hermano no se lo dire entendiste no lo hare y eso es todo - **que terco dios bueno bells no pidió que guardara el secreto**

Pero Edward ella no te ve de esa manera ella te quiere vamos díselo

Alice ella por supuesto que me quiere somos amigos pero no me ama asi que dejalo ya si y no vayas a decirle nada por favor promete que no abriras la boca – **bueno ni modo ya encontrare la manera de juntarlos y lo lograre**

Lo prometo, bueno en ese caso me voy a dormir esta mañana Eddie

Ali no me llames asi lo odio y lo sabes y buenas noches - **dicho eso se volvió al piano y una vez que cerre la puerta empezó a tocar una canción tan hermosa que podría hacerte llorar estaba llena de amor y tristeza**

**Una vez entrado a mi cuarto me recosté en mi cama tenia mucho que hacer Rosalie o Rose como le decían la mayoría de personas llegaba dentro de 3 dias, tenia que hacer un plan para juntar a Bells y a Edward y tenia que darle un empujoncito a Jasper mi Jasper awwwwwww.**

**Bueno no hay mejor momento para dormir que pensando en Jazi.**

**Y asi se durmió alice pensando en Jasper y pensando un plan para unir a su hermano y a su mejor amiga. **

**

* * *

**

BUENO YA VEN ALICE ESTA PENSANDO HACER DE CUPIDO Y QUIEN SERA ROSE Y COMO PLANEA ALICE DARLE EL EMPUJONCITO A JASPER BUENO PRONTO LO VERAN EN LLEGADAS Y PLANES ESA DUENDE NO SE QUEDARA QUIETA ES POR ESO QUE LA AMAMOS.

BUENO CHICAS DEJEN SUS REVIEW DIGAN QUE OPINAN JALENME LAS OREJAS SI QUIEREN HASTA ESCRIBAN A MI CORREO PARA PREGUNTAR CUANDO ESTA EL OTRO CAPI DUDAS LO QUE QUIERAN O SIMPLEMENTE PARA HABLAR EL CORREO ES kleiva18 aroba hotmail CON GUSTO HABLAMOS PERO DEJEN REVIEW

MUCHOS XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO BYE


End file.
